gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Sirene
Sirene (シレーヌ), also known as Silene and Shirenu depending on the translation, is a demoness who first appeared in Devilman. Known for her incredible beauty, Sirene is almost always depicted as a naked birdlike human with wings on her head, talons for hands and feet and piercing green or black eyes. In the past, Sirene and Amon were lovers, and this was what motivated her to try and kill off Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura in the Devilman manga, as Akira had 'taken away' Amon from Sirene by fusing with him. By far the most popular demon to have appeared in the Devilman series, Sirene has made many appearances and cameos in other works by Go Nagai. Devilman TV Anime In here she is a demon of the week in Devilman Episode 2 who captured Miki Makimura and pretended to be her to find out why Devilman turned against the demons. She incapacitates him by slicing his back while in human form so, when he went demon, the wound would grow. After she K.O.s him by blasting him with wind. She uses her head tentacles antenna to read the mind of Devilman so she would know why he betrayed the Demons(it turns out its because of him falling in love with Miki Makimura). She tries to kill Miki but is defeated and gets away but comes back in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman and video games. She was voiced by Haruko Kitahama who was also Scissor Claw, Badfly Claw, Black Claw, Fire Claw, Cutter Claw, Dynamite Claw, Sea Panther, and Spin Claw In Cutey Honey, Kyuusuichou Mother in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Mama and Satome in Majokko Tickle and Female Baron Ashura in Mazinger Z, Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell‏‎, Mazinkaiser, Devilman Manga & Devilman: The Demon Bird , appearing among the demons Akira Fudo sees when wearing the Demon Mask.]] '']] Early on in the manga, Sirene makes an extremely brief cameo, appearing among the demons Akira Fudo sees when he dons the Demon Mask. Sirene first appears in the Manga's plot roughly halfway through its run, searching for Akira Fudo to try and punish him for merging with Amon, her old lover. Launching a strategy to get rid of Miki Makimura, she sends Ghelmer and Agwel to attack the Makimura residence. Akira, realising something isn't right before the demons arrive, tries to protect Miki by any means necessary, annoying her, but despite this he is unable to act before Ghelmer and Agwel arrive. While Ghelmer watches Miki undress and bathe while cloaked, Akira encounters Agwel and defeats her. Akira then enters the bathroom to find Ghelmer attempting to drown Miki with his Hydrokinesis, and fights back against the reptilian-slug demon, dispatching him after a difficult battle. These attacks proved to be just a distraction, as Sirene herself arrived and grabbed Akira, kidnapping him by lifting him into the air with her talons and flying away. A sudden distraction by Ryo Asuka with a sniper rifle leads to Sirene dropping Akira, who transforms into Devilman. After Sirene finds Devilman, she explains that she intends to incapacitate Akira as Devilman and bring him before Zenon to have him brutally tortured for stealing Amon from her, but Devilman refuses to give up and a battle ensues. With both Sirene and Devilman brutally injured in the fray - Sirene bears by far the most severe injuries and is now slowly dying after having one of her wings torn off and her own detachable talon sent through her stomach, Sirene manages to escape to the outskirts of a lake, and pleads with Zenon to help her. Zenon hears her cries, and sends out a group of demons, among them being Kaim, Sirene's secret lover. Kaim had always harboured feelings for Sirene, but his relationship was unfortunately unrequited, as Sirene was intent on finding Amon. After finding Sirene, Kaim reveals that he has a plan to take down Devilman for good, but Sirene realises what Kaim's plan entails and begs him not to go ahead with it. Despite this, Kaim reasons that his life is expendable in the face of helping his love win the battle, and says that Sirene will be able to merge with him if he goes ahead with the plan. Kaim then rips off his own head before Sirene's eyes! With Sirene realising she did love Kaim after all, she grows distraught, and screaming his name, fuses with his body. Devilman, distracted by fighting the other demons, has barely any time to react as Sirene fires a blast of energy from Kaim's two horns, then uses one of the horns to impale him through his stomach as she charges through the woods. With Devilman critically wounded, he manages to use his wings to fly off Kaim's horn, but falls into a gorge and lands on the bank of a river. Unable to maintain his form, he reverts back to Akira and passes out, the last thing he sees before blacking out being Sirene standing triumphantly on the cliff high above him, believing she had dealt the final blow. The following morning, Akira woke up to find Ryo tending to his wounds, having reattached his arm and repairing the injuries to his stomach. After Akira asked why Sirene hadn't killed him, Ryo pointed to Sirene, now dead and nothing more than a statue, still standing triumphantly as she had been earlier. It turned out that Sirene had died just before she could land the final blow. Akira was humbled by Sirene and Kaim's sacrifice, noting that just like humans, even Demons could feel love for one another. In here she was voiced by Yoshiko Sakakibara, who besides being Shirenu in CB Chara Go Nagai World. was also Valia in Valis 1, Bagnag in Crying Freeman, Tai's mom in Digimon the movie, The Puppet Master (version 2.0) in Ghost in the Shell (movie), Aila Mu in God Mazinger, Sesshōmaru's Mother in Inuyasha the final act, Miss Caroline in Lily C.A.T. (that one was good), Shinobu Nagumo in Patlabor, Queen Nehelenia in Sailor Moon, Younger Snake Sister In Vampire Hunter D(that was cool) and Kaoruko Kinoshita in You're Under Arrest. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here, she is first seen following Akira and friends (and for some reason she developed a crush on Akira/Devilman because he contains Amon's (her boyfriend) soul) and sends Gelmer to get a hostage to lure Akira to her(he gets Miki Makimura). She tries to grab Akira like in the OAV but gets Jinmen instead. After Akira transforms to fight Gelmer, she comes down and Akira is overcome by her soft big DD's. She has Akira in bed and takes a shower when Miki Makimura comes in so they have some time to talk. As Akira is telling Miki why he likes her more than Sirene, Sirene comes in and fights with Akira. During the fight, Ryo Asuka comes in and blows a hole through her when she startles him. She is captured by Baron Ashura and is kept in a box that she can't teleport out of but Ryo accidentally turns it off. After she escapes, she turns down the doctor and is attacked by him in a rebound rage. She confronts Ryo but realizes who he is and he orders her to marry the doctor. She can't bring herself to do it and is unhappy with Ryo being responsible for Amon becoming Devilman. She says she wont do what he says and before Ryo punishes her, Koji Kabuto comes in after blowing up the engine with his BULESTO FAIYA!! Ryo blasts Mazinger Z away with an attack like the one that split Akira in 2 and Baron Ashura tells Ryo the engine is damaged. Ryo says she will face retribution and leaves so she goes off and later meets up with Kaim who brought her arms (like with Rei in the Hokuto No Ken movie where he chucked the dudes arms at him) and they don't really do anything for the rest of the Chibi OAV. Oh yeah. Psycho Jenny tells them to be happy as per Ryo's orders. Devil Lady iN HERE SHE SHOWS UP IN Hell and fights Jun Fudo or Akira Fudo. In the Manga (based on “looking” at RAWs), Jun Fudo meets Akira in Hell (in the Third Circle for unknown reasons) after being sent there as part of some Demonic ritual where she gets violated, he then proceeds to give her a guided tour of Hell while fighting off various Demon’s including the combined form of Sirene/Kaim then Sirene in her original form soon after before she was incinerated and then brought back to life as well as to have some fun with Jun along with finding time to teach her how to fly much to the annoyance of Sirene. Akira then explains to Jun about how he ended up in Hell as well as being shocked that not only was the World “renewed” when he visited Earth from Hell, as a Ghost, but that “Devilman” was now a popular Manga. Jun then falls in love with Akira, he says that if Jun wants to get back to Earth she had to get to the Ninth circle of Hell where Satan is. In the final volume after being defeated by Sirene (who took over Aoi Kurosaki’s second Demon form and was still pissed at Jun), Jun walks back to her apartment sad that the Human Alliance was destroyed, when she was followed by a mysterious man that looked like a male version of Lan Asuka who proceeded to get jiggy with Jun before walking off. Shin Violence Jack soldiers in ''Shin Violence Jack.]] In this series, Sirene is reincarnated with a human form named Killer Sara, an ally to Violence Jack and technically making her a partial Devilman as a result. Sara has no knowledge of the fact that she is secretly Sirene and that she has the ability to transform (being adept at fighting opponents with her Katana as a human) until she is ambushed by several soldiers of the New Shu Empire in the Skull King's castle, who have become possessed by Demons. After the disguised lesser demons begin to sexually assault Sara, she transforms into Sirene and begins attacking the demons in retaliation for what they did to her, killing some of them and forcing the rest to retreat deeper into the castle. Following the battle, Sirene transforms back into Sara, then continues her search to find Violence Jack and Ushio. Later, while Jack is fighting Skull King, Sara sets off for the dungeon where Miki Makimura's body was imprisoned, intending to reunite it with Makimura's face. After that, she returns to the entrance to the castle to escape with Jack, Ushio, Aila Mu and the rescued women as Skull King commands the castle to rise into the air. Devilman vs Getter Robo In here she teams up with the Getter Robo bad guys and has quite big breasts. She captures some naked chick but drops her after getting her hand zapped by Akira Fudo's Devil Beam. After a meeting with the Getter Robo bad guys they attack and gain the upper hand until Devilman fused with Getter Robo to form the appropriately named Devil Getter. Devil Getter dominates the bad guys until the Shirenu blasts through her own guy to nail devil getter but he gets up and nukes her with a getter beam!! but it melts her and she turns into Mecha Demon Silene!! as Silene and the mecha parts survive and her strength survived(like in contra when the boss has another form). She blasts em but they de fuse and Devilman grabs big b00b shirenu. he sez she should be sexy and this body aint. he pulls her out of the mecha saurus fusion, as that's how it works in here, and grabs her large right breast(wtf go nagAI!? its always the left one!!). Getter robo beats the machine she was fused to and silene thanks her for making her remember Amon (by grabbing her huge b00bz??). She kicks him away and sez she'll kill him next time. She leaves and the manga ends a few pages later. Devilman Crybaby In here she tries to fuck Akira (someone fill the rest in) Here she's voiced by Atsuko Tanaka who was Juca Mellasch in Victory Gundam, Margarita, Miyakawa Yumi in my sexual harassment (a gay p0rn0e), Okuda Takiko and Soi in fushigi yuugi, Eva Durix in Virtua Fighter (eternal champions was bettr!!), Miranda Jahana in Variable Geo (HOT!!), Neena Hagen in agent aika (HOT), Wolf Lady in Master of Mosquiton '99, Sulan in the good (90s) Berserk, Hajime Imori in Yugioh season 0, Kaoruko in Gravitation(another yaoi!!), Motoko Kusanagi in Ghost in the shell, Masaki Kazakini in Maburaho (hot!), Freya in KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple, Konan in Naruto Shippuden, Eva Krugman in Golgo 13 the tv show, Claudette in the room Queens Blade (not p0rn0, but close!!), Bonnie in Tegami Bachi, Moukaku in Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (hot!!), Aloe in Pokemon: Black and White, Lisa Lisa (Elizabeth Joestar) in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Chun Li in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Sarah Tovah in the ps Ys I & II: Eternal Story, Poison in Street Fighter X Tekken (ding dong!!), Flavia in Fire Emblem Awakening and Lara Croft in the Tomb Raider games (ewwwwww) in the dub shew was done by Cindy Robinson who was Kirika Misono in Eiken (ultra hot!!), Tsunami, Kotohime, Kujaku, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu in Naruto, Kukaku Shiba, Kiyone Kotetsu, Jinta Hanakari, Miyako Shiba in bleach, Zola in Blue Dragon, Kushina Uzumaki (naruto's mon/boruto's grandma) in Naruto shippuden, Kuppi in Slayers Revolution and Evolution-R (naga was hotter), Queen Beryl and Berthier in the redub of sailor moon (the 90s one was better!!), Jackson Jekyll / Holt Hyde, Operetta, Madame Ghostier in monster high, Madeline Hatter in everafter high, Amy in the new sonic cr-p, Helen/Kolin in street fighter V (king of fighters is better), Minerva, Hinoka, Peri in fire emblem heroes and Makoto Nanaya, Gii in blazblue. Live Action Movie Background Sirene is an alternate spelling of the word Siren, the name of a race of supernatural women from Greek mythology who would lure sailors to their deaths by singing. The Sirens are the daughters of the river god and have the appearance of half bird, half human creatures. This has led them to be confused with the harpies who also appear as bird winged women. Cameos * New Cutey Honey: She is in the opening of it fighting Akira Fudo for a few seconds in her manga form(the fanservicey one). * Hanappe Bazooka: In Hanappe Bazooka OVA he/she appears for a few secs next to Devilman in a demon thing around 3/5ths through the OVA. It is implied he/she is a demon in here * Violence Jack: In volume 15: a woman who uses a Hang Glider is named Shirenu and fights Jack with other Devilman demon inspired warriors. She is killed with a Jack Knife across the head. In a tripping out view, Jack sees her as the Devilman manga design (naked chick) * Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up: In Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up Episode 4 Harumi Fudo becomes a demon with her outfit (if you can call it an outfit). Her bust is most unimpressive (although shes like 10 (but in the fat episode it becomes more...huge(for a sec at least))) Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Grimoire charecters Category:Devil Lady Characters Category:Deceased Category:Violence Jack Characters